


Hopeless Infatuation

by orphan_account



Series: Septiplier Shit [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, I'm scared, I'm sorry about my shitty writing, IDK what other tags, M/M, My first Smut/NSFW story, NSFW, Smutty later on, fuck tags, umm... - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Septiplier High School AU. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for my shitty writing.

Jack sighed as he watched Mark pass his table. Georiga, one of his best friends, glanced at him and shook her head before smacking the back of his head. "Oww! Why'd ye do that!?!" Jack said, glaring at her as he rubbed the back of his head. "Because, ye need to get yer head out of the clouds! Yes, Mark's hot, but that doesn't mean ye get to spend every moment staring at him!" She said, her Irish accent coming out. Jack blushed. "Was it really that easy to tell?" He asked. "Yeah. You were practically drooling over him Jack." Another one of Jack's friends, Felix, said. Mark Fischbach was the hottest boy at Annapolis High School. He was also captain of the Football club, had a 4.0 GPA, was the most popular kid in school, and, best of all wasn't a giant douchebag! He was pretty much perfect, with his warm chocolate brown eyes, his raven black hair, and his glasses that he somehow looks cool in. Jack, on the other hand, was one of the least popular kids at school. He'd had quite a few girls and quite a few boys tell him he was good looking, but he didn't really think so. Come on, he's 15 and he's got grey hair. None of Jack's friends were exactly popular either. Savannah "Georiga" Champagne, his only female friend acted more like a boy than an actual girl. She was on the football team, but she was also captain of the chess club and had a 4.0 GPA as well as a fairly large YouTube channel, Georiga Town. Jack had no idea how she managed to do it all, and still have time to hang out with them after school. Felix wasn't really that outstanding; just the class clown really. But he too had a large YouTube channel, his was called Pewdiepie. Matthias and Ken, his other two friends, had channels as well, Matthias and CinimmonToastKen. Mark and his friends, Bob and Wade all had channels too, Markiplier, LordMinion777, and muysrem. Jack himself had a channel too, jacksepticeye. All of them were fairly large channels, Felix's being the largest at 12 million subscribers. But, no one at school cared about that, and Jack and his friends got regularly bullied, although Georiga defends them pretty well. But, the problem was, Jack had a huge crush on Mark. He really wished that Mark would just notice him once! But, he knows that his fantasy is probably never going to come true. Besides, from what he could tell, Mark was completely straight. Or at least, he thinks he is.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jack winced as Seth shoved him up against the lockers. "Look, it's the fag!" He said, smirking at Jack. "Not so tough now that your boyfriends and girlfriend aren't around are ya?" Seth taunted Jack, slamming him against the lockers again. "Hey! Leave him alone!" A voice called. Jack looked around, bewildered until he spotted Mark. His eyes widened in disbelief. Seth turned his head to look at Mark and his face instantly changed. "O-oh! M-m-mark! I-I was just-" "Save it, Seth. I saw what you were doing. Leave him alone and get out of here. NOW." Mark said in a dangerous tone. Seth looked frightened, let go of Jack's collar, and ran. Mark ran up to Jack, asking, "Are you okay?" Jack said, "Yeah, I'm okay, just a little bruised. Thanks for helping me out." Mark smiled. "No problem. I hate bullies. I'm Mark by the way. Mark Fischbach." Mark said, holding his head out for Jack to shake. Jack shook it. "I'm Jack. Jack McLoughlin. Nice to meet you."


	2. Sorry!

Hey, guys. Okay, so I know, I know, you want me to update. But I have a problem: I can't finish the next chapter. I've got like, a page and a half done. And I've been getting distracted by my life. I went through two break-ups not too long ago, and a week or so ago I went through another one. I've been having a bad time ;). For real, though, I've hit a wall. That happened with a lot of my stories that I write on Quotev. So I'm really sorry guys! I'll try and work on it this weekend. Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god that was terrible.


End file.
